


Blossom

by LadyLaguna



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaguna/pseuds/LadyLaguna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kefka's defeat, Edgar spends an inordinate amount of time in Mobliz, helping rebuild. He knows exactly why he's there... The real question is, what to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

In Edgar’s mind, repeating the War of the Magi had never been an option. After mankind worked so hard to reclaim the technology it lost, the King of Figaro continued to push implementation--after that messy Kefka business got sorted out, that is. His chambers in the castle went unoccupied most days of the month as he traveled the world over, helping towns rebuild themselves to a glory even greater than before the fall. Automated bread baking machines, steam-assisted chocobo carriages, the whole lot. The ruins of Kefka’s tower were a great source of material, after all.

However far his attentions stretched, Edgar always kept one little personal project in mind. If anyone asked why he spent such time on it, he answered that “children are the future” and needed to be protected and all that. They were all orphans after all. Their little hands could only do so much.

But the true reason stood before him now, smiling from ear to ear as she looked over the plans he had drawn up for her.

Terra had always been fascinating, of course, but now she had Edgar completely within her thrall. He watched her grow from a melancholy, nervous little girl into a happy, independent woman. Her smile made his stomach twist in ways he didn’t think possible, simply because he had never seen it before. Not a genuine one. When one of his stupid one-liners managed to get a laugh out of her, his heart sang. Making her happy was Edgar’s singular obsession as of late.

“These are wonderful,” Terra cried, tracing her delicate fingers over his blueprints. He had spoken to each child in Mobliz individually, to help get an idea of what their houses looked like before Kefka destroyed them. The plan was to expand the circle of houses, to give each child a place of his or her own rather than forcing them all to sleep together in two tiny rooms. Especially now that Duane and Katarin had moved into the only other house left, the children were beginning to realize that being crammed together all day wasn’t the giant fun sleepover they originally envisioned.

Pointing to a slightly larger house in the center of the blueprint, Edgar said, “You see this one? This is yours. The kids will all be close by if they need you. I was thinking we could install a system where you could communicate without leaving home. Maybe a cup and string type of thing…”

Terra need only blink up at him to bring him back to reality; he often went on tangents about technological things that confused her. …and most other people, really, but she was the only one who didn’t pretend to know what the hell he was talking about.

“Anyway,” Edgar stammered, feeling foolish. “Do you like it? I put a lot of work into it…” Why did she make him feel like one of these damn kids, showing her a charcoal drawing?

She smiled, eyes warm. “I do like it. Thank you for this, Edgar.”

“Great. I hired a crew over in Nikeah. They’ll be here tomorrow to start work.” He rolled up the large parchment, tying it with string and turning to Terra. “I’ll be here to supervise when I can. I’m hoping we can finish in three months. Before winter arrives.”

“How can I ever repay you for this?” Terra replied, crossing the few feet between them to hug him tightly.

The old Terra would never have felt comfortable enough to hug Edgar. And the old Edgar would have replied with something incredibly suggestive. But the majestic creature that now pressed her cheek against his chest deserved so much more than thinly veiled references to fellatio. He embraced her in kind, happy for any contact between them. Because now that she was so precious to him, he was terrified of touching her, of breaking her like a piece of fine china.

He pressed his lips against her hair. She smelled of warm milk and sunshine. Like a sweet young mother. His blood could have boiled away through his very skin. “Don’t be ridiculous, Terra,” he replied. “I’m repaying YOU. You gave so much of yourself. To all of us. You saved us all. You saved the world. You saved ME.”

“How did I save you?” Terra asked skeptically, looking up at him with her arms still curled around his waist. Gazing down into her eyes, he fought the urge to kiss her. This all had to be done right; he’d done plenty of excessive kissing, groping and hugging in his day, and he refused to let Terra believe that anything that passed between them now was less than meaningful.

“By existing.”

She blinked in confusion, finally laughing and shoving him away. “Edgar,” she sighed, taking it as one of his cheesy lines. Considering the fact that, only a handful of months ago, they all feared she would cease existing… It meant a lot more than that.

Sabin had lectured his brother, shortly after that, to stop putting on the front. That Figaro wasn’t bowing to the Empire anymore and its King no longer had to play the fop. So he didn’t let it go. He caught Terra gently by the wrist, keeping her close. “I mean it. When I woke up in this new world I thought of you, you know. I was terrified that you were dead. And if you weren’t dead, then Kefka might have gotten you—“

“But I’m fine, Edgar. And it’s all over now. Nothing to worry about anymore.” She licked her lips, staring hopefully at him. “Right?”

He sighed, letting her go. “Yeah.” Why couldn’t he work up the nerve to confess his feelings? Deep down, he knew it was because Terra simply wouldn’t understand them. The love she felt for the children had been hard enough for her to comprehend, and Edgar didn’t want to force more emotional strain on her after all she’d been through.

She frowned. “You’re upset by something. What did I do wrong?”

Unfortunately, her emotional intellect had risen enough that she could sense such things now. Edgar tried to smile. “You didn’t do anything wrong, my lady. Nothing at all…” He grabbed up the blueprints. “Just have a lot of planning to do. And you have your children to attend to. So if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll retire for the evening…” He grabbed her hand, swiftly kissing the back of it before sweeping out the door. His tent, rather comfortable compared to the lodgings the children currently had, lay on the outskirts of Mobliz.

Outside the tent, he set himself up with a canvas chair and a flagon of wine. The full moon was rising over the water, illuminating the night so much that he could read by it. All he could manage to do was drink, however, as he stared up at the stars. In time, in the distance, he could hear the dogs barking alongside the childrens’ laughter. If he strained, he told himself he could hear Terra laughing as well.

Who was he to come in and try to force his feelings on to her? She was perfectly happy just as she was. She was almost a decade his junior. Even if she was a normal girl, she would have a hard time relating to him. Wouldn’t she?

How could he just forget about her? How could anyone just forget about her? He supposed Locke managed it pretty well, but Locke wasn’t normal either. None of them were normal. They had survived the apocalypse together, and that made them exceptional. Made for one another.

As he looked out over the cliffs by the water, he caught a curious glimpse of green. Brow furrowing, he rose and walked along the rocky outskirts of town, following the coastline until he found his quarry.

Terra sat on the edge of the earth, feet slowly kicking back and forth over the ocean. It churned fifty feet below, onyx black and fathomless.

“Shouldn’t you be tucking the children in?” Edgar asked quietly, taking a seat beside her.

She glanced at him, pursing her lips before returning to kicking her boots. “Katarin is doing that,” she finally answered. Edgar sat silently as Terra clearly mulled something over. “I told her that you seemed upset.”

“Oh, did you?” It was hard to remember, at times, that Katarin was only two years younger than Terra. Terra had been through so much, after all. But Katarin possessed a great deal more wisdom in some things. Terra often went to her for advice in matters of the heart.

“I…” Terra fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously. “She thinks maybe you thought that…” She stumbled over the words for a moment, sighed and started over. “When the world fell, I found these children, and cared for them… They needed me… But I never forgot about any of you. I missed you all too. I just…” She sniffled, rubbing the back of an eye with her sleeve. “…I am afraid you think that I didn’t think of you. Like you said you thought of me.”

Edgar laughed softly, curling an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her tight. “Terra, that’s not it at all…”

“I know I’m not normal,” she cried, voice shaking. “I don’t feel things like everyone else feels them. But I love all of you so much. You all mean very much to me.”

“I never doubted that.” Giving in despite his own principles, Edgar dusted kisses over her forehead. “You say you don’t feel things, but here you are… upset because you thought you upset me.”

She reached up, feeling her skin where his lips had touched. Blanching, he pulled away slightly. “I’m sorry. I… That was improper.”

“I… I don’t want to scare you away,” Terra said, grabbing his sleeve.

Edgar grinned. “Don’t worry, my lady. These homes will be built whether I’m here or not. No man with honor would walk away from a woman and her children in need.”

“That’s not what I mean…” She groaned softly in frustration. “I mean, that is a good thing. I’m happy that my kids won’t suffer, no matter what. But I mean…” She shook her head, now playing with the hem of his sleeve. “I like when you come to visit me.” She licked her lips. “You come and see me more than anyone else. Everyone’s so busy. I mean… you’re busy too! But you still find time for me and the kids. Well, Sabin, too… He comes to train Timothy once a month. I mean, everyone sends pigeons! I love the letters. But…”

“I love to visit you,” Edgar admitted, saving her from further awkwardness. He ached for her. It was nice to know that he was closest to her above everyone else. Getting into a fist fight with, say, his own brother would end badly. For him. Because his brother’s arms were the size of Edgar’s torso entire. “And you won’t scare me away.” No matter how much it hurt him to have her so close, yet so far. “I will admit that I take special trips to Mobliz, just to see you. My chancellor isn’t terribly pleased about it…”

“What?”

Oh, now he would upset her again. He fumbled. “It’s just that, ah, I have so many projects going right now. And some of them are delayed slightly. But, you see, there are adults in South Figaro! In Kohlingen! They can do some things on their own. Here, you guys need more help. That’s all it is…”

“You’re so noble, Edgar.”

Not really. It was very selfish of him, in retrospect.

“But I don’t want you to suffer because of me. You don’t… you don’t have to stay.”

“I can’t NOT stay,” Edgar cried. He wanted to shake her. He hated to see the old, insecure Terra from before. “You’re all I think about when I’m gone.”

“…what?”

Dammit.

Well, might as well out with it. Some of it. “When I’m not here… I miss you. I miss your face. I miss your eyes, I miss your smile. I miss your voice, your laughter. I miss everything about you.” Her eyes met his, and he hated himself a little. “I’m sorry, Terra. I… I’ve been treating you like a child. And it’s only caused you more pain. I shouldn’t keep things from you.”

She merely blinked, her wet eyes shining in the moonlight.

“I…” He cursed himself internally. “I am very much in love with you.”

She smiled. “I love you too, Edgar.”

“No.” He shook his head emphatically. Cursing externally now, he fell back onto the grass. Rubbing his face, he groaned, “I am IN love with you. Like… like Duane loves Katarin. Not… not the way you love our friends, or your kids. Do you understand?” He didn’t dare remove his hands from his face.

It took her a moment of staring at the water, but she seemed to get it. “…me? But… you have your pick of beautiful ladies. NORMAL ladies… Why choose me?”

“The heart is a mysterious thing, isn’t it?” Normally he would have replied with a love sonnet, or played her a ballad, or presented her with silk flowers (that seemed to work pretty well for Cyan). But he knew that listing all the things he loved about her would only confuse her further. “Anyway, you shouldn’t worry yourself over it.”

They sat in silence for some time. In the distance, over the Veldt, a pterodon’s call could be heard.

“…what should I do?” Terra finally asked.

Uncovering his eyes, Edgar looked to her. “Like I said: don’t worry about it. You don’t need to do anything. This is my problem.”

“…problem?”

Dammit. “My problem that I made for you. I don’t want to cause problems for you, my lady. It is not for you to return my affections if you don’t feel the same way. Just because you don’t, doesn’t mean I’ll leave… Or that I won’t help you. So… there’s no need to worry.” Being rejected for acting like a chauvinist pig was so much easier for him than this kind of rejection.

He couldn’t even pinpoint where exactly his feelings changed. He would be thirty this year, and the Matron was harping on him about succession. He needed an heir. To settle down. But Terra was not some royal project to him. She was a beautiful flower that he wanted to watch unfold, to possess for his own so that he could always admire its beauty.

“It’s not a problem. I’m… honored…”

Not the best reaction, but not the worst. Sighing, Edgar got to his feet. He offered Terra a hand and she accepted. They stood there for an awkward moment, close enough to embrace but unwilling. Edgar cursed himself again. He’d already ruined everything; he’d never be able to steal those little touches with her again, to brush his fingers against a bare shoulder as he passed, without making things awkward.

“I’ll do as you say. I won’t worry. If that will make you happy.”

“Making you happy… is what makes me happy. Seeing you secure and content is all that I wish for.”

She smiled wide for him then, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her obvious attempt at placation. Reaching upward, she curled her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. After some hesitation, he hugged her back. He took the opportunity to bury his face in the smooth curve of her neck, inhaling her scent. After a long moment, he forced himself to push her away. “Goodnight, my lady.”

* * * * * *

Terra was good on her word, of course. She didn’t (seemingly) worry, and didn’t bring up the subject again after that. Edgar managed to bury himself in work to forget his woes, as he was wont to do. Construction on the extra houses began smoothly. He had taken pains to pick a great crew, which was especially difficult now that the world’s population had been reduced substantially.

The  easygoing manner between Edgar and Terra became stilted, however. Edgar did his best to avoid Terra save at dinnertime. After a week passed, once he felt secure that the crew could work without him, he figured he could return to the castle for awhile and breathe.

The Wednesday before he left, Sabin showed up to train Timothy.

After Kefka had been defeated, the group had scattered to find their own purposes. Sabin decided to take up Duncan’s mantle, training promising individuals in the martial arts. From the moment he and Celes first arrived in Mobliz, Sabin had been taken with the little boy who stood guard duty even in the face of Phunbaba’s wrath.

Terra sat on a treestump and watched them spar, happy to see her boy following in Sabin’s footsteps. He practiced his katas regularly and always showed improvement when Sabin came to visit.

Once the sun began to set, they finished, and Terra sent Timothy to wash up for dinner. Having a young boy stink of sweat wouldn’t do for everyone squeezed in such close quarters.

Splaying on the grass beside her, Sabin grinned. “You’re a good mom. He’s the best student I have, you know. He says you keep on him to practice.”

“I hope he can grow up to be like you.”

Sabin laughed. “Better that he’d be responsible like my brother.” Gesturing toward the foundations of the first few houses, he continued, “This all looks great so far. Edgar really busted his butt on designing these things. I bet they can fly or do your laundry or something.”

“I wish I could do something… to make him happy.”

The strangely melancholy tinge in Terra’s voice made Sabin pay attention. He’d never been a master at handling his emotions; his youthful temper had been awful. For that reason, he became a monk, in hopes of controlling it. While he broke furniture a lot less, he was still rather emotionally… confused. In that, at least, he had companionship in Terra. It helped him feel better when he could assist her with such issues. “I’ll tell you, Terra, Edgar doesn’t do anything if it doesn’t make him happy. I mean, yeah, he’s got a certain degree of self-sacrifice in his nature. But ultimately he’s a slave to his pleasure principle. He’s here, doing this, because he wants to.”

“I know. But that’s the problem. I can’t return his feelings for me…”

Raising a brow, Sabin sat up.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sabin. I just… I’m so confused. He told me not to worry, but I can’t stop worrying. You’re his brother, you understand him, don’t you? Can you tell me what to do?”

“You’ve lost me, girl.” He patted Terra’s knee. “Why don’t you start from the beginning? Talk slow, now. I’m just a meathead.”

“He… he said that he’s in love with me. I don’t know why. But he is. He said not to worry, though. That it’s his problem, not mine. But how can it not be my problem? It obviously causes him pain. I obviously cause him pain. He won’t speak to me since he told me these things. I don’t want to see him in pain, and I don’t want to lose him.”

How could something so monumental have happened without Sabin’s knowledge? Since they reconnected, the brothers took pains to keep in close touch. But Edgar never breathed a word of this to him. How long had he felt this way?

His brother had been such a skirt-chaser in his younger days. Could it be that he just wanted to get some, and hoped Terra would acquiesce with some flowery words? He immediately cursed himself for thinking so badly of Edgar.

“I guess the question I would ask you, then, is if you feel the same way about my brother.”

Terra looked horrified. “How would I know?! He told me… that he misses me when he’s gone. That he misses my face and my voice and… and I miss those things about him too. Does that mean I love him too?” She grabbed her head. “He told me it’s a different love than what I feel for my children. For my friends. How do I know if it’s different?”

Love was not a subject that Sabin studied deeply. Edgar had gotten all the sex drive between them; Sabin found girls to be fun and nice to look at but he never put much effort into pursuing them. “Well… Huh. Cyan would be a better person to ask. But from the stuff I’ve heard him say, I think it has to do with your heart getting all fluttery. Your skin gets tingly when they touch you. You get kind of dumb in the head when they’re around. You giggle a lot.”

“He does make me laugh. And… his hands are warm…”

Sabin hesitated. What if he did push for involvement on Terra’s part, and she fell for Edgar? What if Edgar didn’t truly love her, but just wanted some action? He needed to get to the bottom of this before his conscience ate him up. “That sounds like a good start.” At least she didn’t find him repugnant. Sighing, he rose and dusted off his pants. “Ultimately, I think it’s one of those things you just know. You knew you loved these kids, right? You had a weird feeling. I remember you told us that. You just didn’t understand it yet.” He scratched his beard. “Aw, man, I was gonna ask you. Could you give me a shave? You’re so much better at it than I am. I bleed all over the place and end up looking like Umaro.”

Laughing, Terra nodded. “Come on inside, I can do it really fast before dinner.”

As per usual those days, Edgar arrived last for dinner, freshly washed from the work sites. He walked in and saw Terra’s room in the back, through the doorway. Sabin was perched on her bed, laughing as she trimmed his golden whiskers. Her touch was easy with him, grabbing his chin to tilt it this way and that to get a good cut. Despite himself, jealousy flared up within Edgar’s chest.

Of course she would more naturally fall for Sabin. He was easygoing, handsome, strong, and—whether he liked it or not—good with kids. While they were only mildly interested when Edgar arrived on the scene, they laughed and climbed over Sabin with wild abandon. Gau had always been particularly attached to Sabin, and vice versa. And, of course, Timothy worshipped the ground he walked on.

The one time in his life that being a king had absolutely no advantage for him. And he could easily lose out to his brother, who he let walk away from that responsibility…

Katarin interrupted his revelry, pulling him toward the landing where they all ate dinner. It was the same place where they slept; they simply moved the beds to the walls and placed a table in the middle.

“Look what we have, your majesty!” she cried, smiling wide as she held a piece of white vegetable up to him.

He took it, chewing with interest. “…potato! It’s been such a long time since I’ve had one. You managed to grow some, hmm?”

“Yes, with that gunpowder you gave us! I never would have thought to use it as fertilizer! You’re so brilliant, sir!” She excitedly gestured toward the table, where a large bowl of mashed potatoes waited. All the hungry children hovered around, licking their lips. “I wanted to make a nice dinner for the next time you and Sir Sabin visited. I really hope you like it.”

Her enthusiasm soothed Edgar’s foul mood. She was still glowing in new motherhood, with a fat and happy baby strapped to her hip as she buzzed around, getting the children seated. Soon Sabin and Terra joined them.

“Holy shit! Are those mashed potatoes?!” Half the table sent up gasps of surprise, while the rest of the children dissolved in laughter.

“Sabin, please don’t curse in front of the children.” But Terra was smiling wide, serving up an extra large pile of them for the monk. She turned to serve Edgar next; all he could muster was a cordial nod, pretending to be quite thirsty all of a sudden. The table got quiet as the kids began to tuck in, savoring this new treat.

“Hey, Diplomacy-face. Pass me the fish.” The one thing they always had a decent amount of was fish; Celes had taught them all how to tell the good from the bad. Though she wouldn’t explain how she knew.

Glaring a bit at his brother (he was allowed), Edgar grabbed up the plate and speared the smallest one, plopping it onto Sabin’s plate. “Enjoy.”

“It’s good to see you too, brother!” Sabin grinned wide. He had dirt on his King, after all. With that knowledge safely in hand, he happily devoured his meal. “Delicious!”

* * * * * *

Of course, Sabin caught up with Edgar after dinner. Knocking on his tent, he then poked his head into the flap without waiting for an answer. Edgar, who had been making some adjustments to the measurements on a blueprint, simply glanced up with a flat expression.

“More Diplomacy-face. Don’t give me that stuff, bro. I know you better than that.”

Brow furrowing, Edgar put his work aside. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“When you’re really pissed off or sad or whatever, but you know it’s time to be a King and not a human being, you put on the Diplomacy-face. But it’s SO not you. Like you’re wearing an Edgar mask.” Rolling his eyes, Edgar turned to the side and poured himself some more wine. Sabin stepped in, making sure nobody was lurking outside before tying the flap shut. “So where’s mine?”

Sighing, Edgar poured Sabin a cup. “Do you have a hollow leg or something? I figured you’d be stuffed from dinner.”

“You know the answer to that already.” Sabin took a long draught, sighing in pleasure as it burned his throat a little. “Good stuff. Funny, isn’t it? Even after the world ended, when everyone was starving, mankind still found a way to make booze.” Sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Edgar’s bed, he looked up. “So, let’s talk about this.”

“About what?”

“What are you doing to poor Terra? It’s like you’re holding her hostage, man. She can’t handle all this intrigue. She’s not one of those court bimbos.”

“I’m not doing anything to Terra. AT ALL. So mind your own business.” Edgar took a long, angry drink.

Sabin sighed. Never had his brother been so closed off to him. “…it’s true then, huh? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

Edgar finished his cup, holding it in his lap and staring down at it for a long time. The mask finally melted away and Edgar sighed. “I… I feel… ashamed, almost. Guilty. I don’t WANT to do this to her. But I can’t… I can’t deny the way I feel. I can’t abandon her, you know? These kids… They don’t have anything.”

“Why do you have to deny the way you feel?” Sabin had never denied himself anything. Scratching the back of his head, he studied his brother intensely.

“Because… she can’t handle it. She doesn’t understand it. And it’s unfair for me to put that pressure on her.”

Sabin chewed on the inside of his lip. “Well… you might be right. Kinda. But she’s pretty resilient. Just like us. Think about the pressure you grew up with. You were a king before you had even finished your schooling! But you turned into a great king. And you finished your schooling. And became fucking brilliant.” Edgar glanced up at him and he shrugged. “You’re acting like it’s a horrible thing you’re forcing on her… Like… rabies or something. Being loved is an awesome thing. Nobody ever died from being loved too much.” He shook his cup. “Unless you picked up some disease from one of those court bimbos. If you give Terra the pox I swear—“

“No!” Edgar cried in alarm. “I don’t have the pox! Do I look like I have the pox!? Don’t you dare say that-- WORD anywhere near Terra, you’ll terrify her! Then I’ll never have a chance!”

Sabin laughed loudly, refilling his cup. “I’d actually say your chances are pretty good, bro. Right now, I mean. If you get your head out of your ass and stop treating her like a leper. You’re breaking her heart.”

“You… you think so?” He calmed.

“Mmyep.” Sabin finished the second cup and splayed on the ground, cheeks flushing. Even at his size he could never handle his liquor.

****************

In the end, Edgar realized he didn’t need a pep talk from Sabin. Because he simply could not have left Mobliz with things the way they were. However, swallowing one’s pride was much more difficult a task than he anticipated. He lingered for a few days, continuing to avoid Terra until she finally forced his hand.

Well, in truth he’d forced himself, by being inconsiderate of her. He made changes to the plans of one house without consulting her or the intended recipient. His machinations weren’t impure; the intended recipient, in fact, had a disability that he felt he needed to accommodate. Whether by genetics or as a result of the Light of Judgment, the child was beginning to lose her eyesight. If the loss of vision continued to progress at the speed it had been, she would be blind within a few years.

He endeavored to vastly simplify the layout of the house and include methods of helping her get around without her sight. He also thought to post signage so that visitors would know that she was blind. One of these signs was in the process of being painted when the girl happened upon it. When Edgar explained what it was to her, she could only stare at it silently before nodding and walking away. He chalked it up to preteen moodiness (Relm had plenty of that) and went back to work.

Later in the day, Terra stormed onto the worksite carrying the sign, followed by an abashed workman with ink on his hands.

“What is this?!” Terra demanded.

Edgar didn’t know how to reply; he hadn’t seen her so angry in a long time. “It’s a sign,” he replied. “It says ‘Be mindful of the—‘”

“I know what it says!” Terra cried. “And so does Josephine! She does not want this posted anywhere near her home! Or in the village! How could you possibly do this to her?!”

The crew of five men that had been pulling in lumber and sheet rock stopped, dumbfounded as they watched the scene begin to unfold. Edgar felt even more humiliated then, standing in the center of it all with a rolled blueprint.

“I felt that some accommodations needed to be made—“ he stuttered.

“You felt! YOU! Did you ask Josephine how she felt?! Do you think that she wants to be treated differently from the other children?! She’s been crying for hours over this!”

“As time progresses, she’s going to need—“

“To fend for herself! Isn’t that the point of all of this!?” Terra yelled, throwing the sign down and stomping on it. “To help the children feel normal, to allow them to grow up in homes of their own! Why are you telling her that she cannot survive in the same world we can without being branded? What else are you doing to this house!? Josephine overheard the workmen saying that you were making changes. Why haven’t I seen these changes?! She’s MY child!”

Edgar felt the sting in every bit of her ire; she was truly like a lioness defending her cubs, and he was momentarily cowed before her. But soon enough resentment at the public humiliation bubbled up and he spat, “No, she is not your child. She is someone else’s child, and you have simply taken over the duty of caring for her because you were in the right place at the right time.”

Terra’s eyes went wide and she was rendered speechless for a moment. Edgar felt a surge of victory before the keen feeling of guilt overcame him.

“…Terra, I didn’t mean that. I apologize—“

But it was too late. Terra’s eyes flashed and Edgar thought that she would go into Trance any moment—before remembering that she couldn’t change forms anymore. “How dare you. How DARE you… stroll into MY home, tell me what YOU think these children need… after I have given all of myself over to them when nobody else would! You…” She stopped, clearly searching for the most hurtful words she could find, which Edgar knew was quite difficult for her. “…You pompous… unroyal... GADABOUT!”

Would another man have been angry? Or at least upset in SOME way? Edgar was unsure; all he knew was, in that moment, he’d never loved her more. Even without the magic, the esper half of herself, he always knew that she was fierce and capable and wonderful. However, a handful of men still stood in a semi-circle around them, wondering how this situation would play out.

“Please… allow me to make this up to you,” Edgar finally replied quietly. “We can sit down—You, Josephine and I—and revise the plans.”

“Make them the same as they were before. Don’t put her through any more humiliation.” Terra folded her arms, cocking her hips just slightly. Edgar could barely see straight for a moment; he had to tame whatever was trying to go on below his belt.

Swallowing hard, Edgar replied, “Absolutely. My apologies, my lady.” He stepped forward, offering his hand so that he could kiss hers. But she didn’t concede. Arms still folded, she turned and marched away.

The men laughed about Edgar being pussy-whipped and Edgar accepted the ribbing. The diplomat in him knew that he had to eat his pride if he wanted to be forgiven in the end. He decided to let Terra be, returning to his tent to fetch the original plans and redirect his men. But he knew that this situation had to be resolved as soon as possible; Terra had never been so angry with him—or, perhaps, anyone—before. As he paced within the confines of his temporary abode, the solution to his problem came to him.

Or, rather, Terra did. She stepped inside without knocking, back straight as she stared him down. “Perhaps it IS best if you leave,” she said. Her voice was so quiet that Edgar thought he misheard at first.

They shared a long moment of silence; Edgar’s fingers curled and unfurled slowly at his sides. He licked his lips, attempting to muster any sort of reply.

“This tension, it’s beginning to affect the children. And I can’t have that, Edgar. I know that I said I don’t want to lose you, and you said you wouldn’t leave, but…”

“You’re right.” The look of surprise on Terra’s face made Edgar realize that she wasn’t expecting that result at all. Edgar sat down on his cot so that Terra would no longer have to look up so much to meet his eyes.  He hoped that she didn’t truly want him to leave. “This… ‘tension’ is unacceptable. And it’s entirely my fault, and I deeply apologize.” While her guard was still down, he went on the offensive. “I am deeply sorry for how I’ve been treating you. I’m a fool. I let my pride get in the way of my common sense. And my love for you. No man should treat the woman he loves… in the way that I’ve treated you.” He got to his knees before her, grabbing her hand and kissing it roughly. “Can you ever forgive me, my lady?”

“Edgar…” Her anger had broken. He looked up and offered her a smile, laying on just a little bit of the charm he had weaponized so long ago.

Kissing her hand again, he said, “Can we please walk and talk a little? I want to work through this with you.”

The conflict showed clearly on her face. Her own wishes and her obligation to her children were likely at war. Edgar knew that conflict between duty and desire well. “I am completely at your mercy, my lady.”

“Call me by my name.”

He quirked a brow, still smiling. All her life she had been called any number of epithets: “the witch,” “the halfbreed”… All she needed was someone to see her as herself. “Terra. The most ravishing.”

She sighed heavily, lips finally curling into a smile. “Fine. Let’s walk.”

The sun was low on the horizon, tinting the ocean a deep red. Edgar led her away from the buildings, along the coastline, wanting away from prying eyes for awhile. How could they ever develop a relationship when she was always surrounded by children? Perhaps once she had her own house, it would be easier.

Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

After they were safely out of sight of Mobliz, Edgar spoke. “I have a lot to apologize for. I’ve been… sheltering you. Much like I wanted to shelter Josephine, I suppose. It’s not even that I believe you’re less than capable… I just feel an instinctive need to protect you.”

“From what?” Terra asked, glancing up at him. She knew of Edgar’s instinctive need to be protective, which was only overshadowed by Locke’s compulsive need to do the same. Even though both she and Celes were, in many ways, much more capable than either of them.

“Mmm…” Edgar mulled over the answer. He reached down to take her hand and she accepted the gesture. Her small, warm fingers curled around his. “From this. It seems pretty stupid now that I say it aloud.”

“From… what? Holding hands?”

“Yes. From affection. That might frighten you.”

Pursing her lips, Terra shook her head. “I was afraid, for a long time, that I could never return affection. But I never… lacked the desire for it. Being raised in the Empire, I only knew the caress of machines and needles and things like that. But deep down I must have remembered my parents’ love, because I always longed for it.”

Edgar’s heart ached. She said it so matter-of-factly, as a simple truth rather than a request for pity. She never asked for pity or apology, even though she deserved it more than any of them.

“Let me give it to you, then. I will give you all the affection your heart desires. And if you choose to return it, then all the better it will be for me. But… simply being able to touch you whenever I wish will be reward enough.”

Terra stopped in her tracks and Edgar winced. Had he gone too far?

“You’re always… always giving to me. Giving and giving and not asking for any return. How can I continue to take so much from you?”

He turned to her, brushing a curl off of her forehead. “You don’t understand right now… How fulfilling it is to be able to touch you, to be near you, after pining for so long. Like having a long drink of water after trekking through the desert…” He cupped her face in his hands. “I hope someday you will understand. And we can enjoy it together.”

“The children. I can give them affection… I know that I’m capable…”

“You’re already halfway there, then.” There was likely no better time than that moment, so he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She stood still, her own mouth unmoving against his, until he pulled back. “…God.” She tasted like warm milk too.

“A kiss. I can kiss. I kiss the children. Let me try it again.” Terra was determined.

“It’s different than a familial kiss, though,” Edgar laughed softly.

Terra licked those lips, and Edgar’s mouth began to water. “Like Duane kisses Katarin.”

He’d seen them kiss. They were still but children in Edgar’s mind, and Duane had no self control. “With a little more finesse than Duane kisses Katarin.” He’d had a lot more practice. But Terra need not know that. He leaned in again. “Close your eyes. Just let your other senses take over.”

She closed them, and he kissed her again. This time she returned it. At first she was a bit aggressive, much like she was kissing a child’s skinned knee. But Edgar was knowledgeable in these matters. He coached her with his lips, slowing her down. He nibbled on her bottom lip. She caught on quickly, returning his own advances. He couldn’t help but let a small moan of pleasure escape him.

Pulling back, Terra whispered, “Oh! Are you okay?”

“Wonderful,” he replied, not even bothering to open his eyes. His lips fluttered over her jaw, a hand delicately tipping her head to the side so that he could nibble on her neck. She wasn’t wearing a strapless dress that day, so he couldn’t touch or kiss the curve of her shoulders just yet. He vowed to do it at the earliest opportunity. “Terra…” he groaned, the sound guttural and almost inaudible. He never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted her. The time it would take to watch her blossom, the challenge in it, was part of the attraction.

“Warm…” she breathed, clinging lightly to Edgar’s shoulders.

Lips traveling up to her ear, he whispered, “Hmm?”

“Skin tingly… Just like he said.”

He had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but it couldn’t be a bad thing. He growled softly, curling his arms around her waist and lifting her up off of the ground. She squealed and gripped his shoulders more tightly. “I love you!” he declared, feeling as if an immense weight had been lifted from him.

“I love you, too!” she giggled. “I’m happy you’re not angry with me anymore.”

“I could never be angry with you.” He kissed her chin. “You’ve saved me in every possible way. I already told you that.”

He let her down and they returned to Mobliz. He kept his arm around her waist for as long as possible, and kept close to her at dinner. Duane and Katarin exchanged knowing looks. Edgar apologized to Josephine. Everything would be okay.

For now, it was good enough for him. He kissed Terra goodnight and slept soundly in his tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add more to this~ But I haven't gotten the right inspiration just yet. For now, I consider this complete.


End file.
